


Silver flowers bloom under the gentlest moonlight

by aireneria0



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: KitaMasu, M/M, PWP, TomoKazu, bottom kazuna, this was supposed to be just porn but idk what happened at the end, top tomohisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/pseuds/aireneria0
Summary: had a shitflux of hormones at 3:37am and-ah fuck it, i just love bishies in heat!





	Silver flowers bloom under the gentlest moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> had a shitflux of hormones at 3:37am and-ah fuck it, i just love bishies in heat!

  
Tomohisa runs his fingers through his silver hair as he views the buildings blur away in the car's window. His anticipation grows stronger by the minute at the very thought of reaching home. Tomohisa sighs tiredly and shuts his eyes for a quick, well-deserved nap after a long day of meetings with several board members. 

 

More than anything, he can't afford to just sleep this night off. Not when he's expecting a special guest to stay over.

 

"..sir?" A gentle pat on his shoulder woke Tomohisa. "We've arrived."

 

Tomohisa cleared his throat and straightened his suit. "Thank you." He bid his driver farewell then walked into the lobby and pressed the topmost floor in the elevator.

 

Upon arriving at his floor, Tomohisa could feel a faint bubbling sensation in his stomach as he steps out of the elevator. He convinced himself he wasn’t getting anxious. If anything, he was containing his strongly growing desire to meet his guest.

 

He walks through the short doorway into the unlit living room where his eyes instantly landed upon a certain silhouette by the glass walls.

 

Although the city lights that pass through the glass panels could barely illuminate the whole place, Tomohisa recognized the figure right away.

 

Kazuna.

 

Tomohisa wasted no moment and dropped the suitcase and long coat he was carrying, emptying his hands instantly as he made his way to where his guest was standing, waiting.

 

When he closed in behind Kazuna who was facing the night urban sky, Tomohisa slides his hands onto Kazuna’s svelte torso and locked his arms around the shorter male in a comforting hug, one that hinted ‘ _how long has it been_ ’.

 

He leaned his head atop Kazuna’s shoulder and breathed into the other male’s ear. A sensual blow of hot air from Tomohisa’s lips traveled on to Kazuna’s senses that the former knew sent shivers to the body of the man in his arms right now, given away by Kazuna’s slight flinching.

 

For a whole minute of settling into each other’s presence, nothing but their gentle breathing could be heard across the quiet space of Tomohisa’s luxurious unit.

 

Receiving no reply, Tomohisa knew Kazuna is as stubborn as ever even after they haven’t been together for two weeks, a time too long for the taller man to be away from each other.

 

And so Tomohisa does what he’s continuously done for quite a while since he and Kazuna had grown intimate without the hassle of labels: gently coax the man into sweet surrender.

 

“Kazu..” Tomohisa whispered again into Kazuna’s ear. “Won’t you face me?”

 

“You said I wouldn’t be waiting for long.” Kazuna lowly grumbled, refusing to face the silver haired man enveloping him in his arms. “What time do you think it is right now?”

 

“I’m sorry, Kazu.” Tomohisa tightened his wrap around the shorter male’s body. “Let me make it up to you then.”

 

“How many times does this make?” Kazuna forcefully turns around, loosening Tomohisa’s hold on him. “I told you already that you have to tell me if you're going to be late, didn't I?”

 

“Yes, sorry I fell asleep on the way back.” Although already tired from a whole day’s worth of commitments, Tomohisa obediently nods into the curve between Kazuna’s neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry..” he repeated.

 

A gentle hand suddenly landed on Tomohisa’s head and softly ruffled his silky hair. Hearing the man in his arms sigh always meant one thing when their conversations take a similar turn, which usually happens. Tomohisa was being forgiven.

 

Although Kazuna had always been as gentle as the moonlight’s glow, Tomohisa knows that appeasing him gets very hard when the peach blond haired male is in a bad mood.

 

Luckily, Tomohisa finds no heavy indication on Kazuna’s features other than pursed lips and slightly creased eyebrows that tells him he can’t be touched. With that out of the way, Tomohisa feels confident enough that he can bend the other male’s sulking.

 

“Then are you still going to keep me waiting?”

 

At the drop of Kazuna’s word, Tomohisa grasped the hand stroking his hair and weaved his own fingers into Kazuna’s slender digits, pinning the shorter man’s arm on the translucent wall.

 

Without further ado, Tomohisa hungrily went for Kazuna’s smooth lips, indulging himself into the cavern hiding Kazuna’s tongue that was as hot as his own.

 

As his hands impatiently roamed the shorter man’s body, Tomohisa found the plump curve of Kazuna’s bottom and gave it an aggressive grope that made the latter arch his back as they busy their mouths into each other’s.

 

Kazuna feels the taller man’s hands travel their way from his back on to the front as Tomohisa began undoing Kazuna’s pants before proceeding to unbuckling his own belt and unzipping his pants.

 

Piece by piece of clothing falls to the smooth expanse of the floor around them. Tomohisa and Kazuna paid no mind to anything else but the barely satisfying sensation from the friction of their flushed skins across each other’s. Hips grinding into one another tell how needy both males are for increased contact.

 

As a translucent string of their combined saliva bridged the separation of their reddened lips, Tomohisa could not contain himself anymore and hoisted Kazuna’s legs up around his waist, pinning the shorter man helpless on the glass wall.

 

Taking a moment to absorb the luscious sight of Kazuna’s undone figure in his arms, Tomohisa rakes his eyes across the other male’s lightly disheveled hair down to the provocative expression etched on to his fair features. Continuing without thought, Tomohisa’s pale blue orbs trailed the flushed expanse of skin across Kazuna’s neck, shoulders, chest, and torso that he had longed to touch for a while now.

 

A slender hand suddenly cupped the side of Tomohisa’s face.

 

“You can look at me later, but now I need you to fuck me.”

 

And that was all it took for Kazuna to snap Tomohisa’s inhibition as his own aquamarine eyes glare in full blown lust at Tomohisa’s similarly dilated ones.

 

Having been called or viewed as a dreamy prince by many others, Tomohisa could only turn into an otherwise unruly beast as per Kazuna’s provocation.

 

As embarrassing as the memory comes back from when his tongue slipped and blurted just how much Kazuna makes him yield and need like no other, Tomohisa couldn’t feel any more grateful for such a thing to happen because since then, Kazuna had grown more open about his needs to Tomohisa and he greatly appreciates it.

 

It came as a relief to Tomohisa when his fingers felt the viscous liquid spread across Kazuna’s entrance which the latter himself prepared beforehand. Indeed, Tomohisa need not waste time preparing and heads straight into ramming his hot member into Kazuna in one vigorous thrust that sends the pinned male into gasping loudly.

 

“Bear with me, Kazuna…and sorry.” Said Tomohisa as he withdrew his hard cock halfway before pushing it back into Kazuna with as much force as his first thrust.

 

Followed by successive thrusting that increased in pace, both males heaved heavily at the sound of their sweaty skins sliding against each other.

 

“ _Ha..harder, Tomohisa.._ ” Kazuna cried in plea, digging his nails into Tomohisa’s shoulders that made the man flinch a bit.

 

Following his partner’s request, Tomohisa thrusts twice as forcefully into Kazuna’s twitching insides, sending the shorter male’s moans echoing through the halls of the space. Kazuna’s voice hitches breathless as Tomohisa hits harder the spot that sends the former into his high, white strings of come spurting out of Kazuna’s member. Kazuna shivers into orgasm while his hands firmly clutch at Tomohisa’s back for support.

 

The silver haired man hasn’t reached his peak yet so he withdraws his fully erect cock as he lets a dazed Kazuna down and turns him on to facing the glittering city skyline. Tomohisa lifts one of Kazuna’s leg up and thrusts once again into the shorter male’s still sensitive hole.

 

Feeling the throbbing of Tomohisa’s member inside him, Kazuna turns his head and glimpses back at the grunting man behind him. “ _come…inside, Tomo…inside me.._ ”

 

“ _A little more, Kazu…_ ” he groans lowly, letting the ecstatic sensation build up as he keeps a steady rhythm.

 

Tomohisa lets his other hand run across Kazuna’s abdomen, travelling its way up to the latter’s soft nipples and rubs them into hardening. With the other’s nails lightly grazing at his stiff nubs, Kazuna hitches his breath at the pleasure.

 

With a couple more vigorous thrusts, Kazuna’s swimming vision turns white when Tomohisa’s pulsing cock fills his insides with gushing hot seed. Letting orgasm burst and spread throughout his entire body, Tomohisa directs his mouth on to Kazuna’s nape then digs his teeth on the shorter male’s smooth skin, his chest pressing on to Kazuna’s arched back.

 

For a moment, they both heave in unison without budging from their position from when they reached their peaks.

 

“..Tomohisa.” the peach blonde male started, cueing the taller man to pull his cock out. Both of them shuddered slightly at the separation.

 

Kazuna slowly shuffles his other leg down from Tomohisa’s grasp and steadies himself upright. Turning to his back, Kazuna sees Tomohisa’s panting features, eyes closed amidst the flush of pink on his face. Tomohisa blinks his lids open and meets Kazuna’s glossy orbs.

 

The silver haired male’s flustered features badly urged Kazuna to sling a hand at the back of Tomohisa’s head and pull him into another kiss, one that slowly and excruciatingly united their mutual need to taste each other more. As greedy lips and tongue meld into each other, Tomohisa once again lifts Kazuna up into his arms, his legs locking around Tomohisa’s waist. The taller male starts walking, letting Kazuna reign dominance on his lips at the time.

 

“Let’s move to the bed now?” Kazuna asked, playing with the silky strands of silver with his fingers on Tomohisa's head.

 

“Don’t you want to shower?”

 

“Whichever’s fine. We have the night all to ourselves anyway.”

 

Halting his steps, Tomohisa lets go of Kazuna and seats him on the minibar’s counter. “Wait here. I’ll go get something.”

 

Kazuna follows the other’s back with his eyes as Tomohisa crouches to retrieve his coat from where he had carelessly dropped it earlier.

 

“And what do you need my hand for?”

 

A pair of aquamarine eyes stare clueless into Tomohisa’s smiling face after he gently snatched one of Kazuna’s hands.

 

Then Tomohisa leads the confused male’s slender digits on to his parted lips from where escaped a glint of something small.

 

Kazuna feels something pushing up his fourth finger while Tomohisa works his mouth on it. After Tomohisa releases Kazuna’s hand, the latter slowly raises his hand to where the faint city lights could help him see it better.

 

And there wrapped around his finger a band of silver that reflected the shine of city lights amidst the dim space. Kazuna redirects his gaze back to Tomohisa who then took his hand again into his own, pressing his lips on top of the silver band sitting on Kazuna’s fourth finger. He then lays Kazuna’s palm on his face then gazes at the male in front of him whose expression he can barely see.

 

“Be mine, Kazuna.”

 

And that same hand Tomohisa took has his chin leading his face closer to Kazuna’s.

 

The seated man plants a soft kiss on Tomohisa’s forehead then plants another one on his lips.

 

“Took you long enough. Haven't you realized yet?” He whispers, Tomohisa’s face cupped in between his palms at a breath’s distance. "I'm already yours since back then."

**Author's Note:**

> my sweet sweet Kazu...
> 
> this was supposed to have powerbottom!Kazuna but idk I just fell harder at him being gentle //cries
> 
> I'll do better next fic!


End file.
